New Lizard in Town
by Patchwork Knightess
Summary: What happens when you put a lizard girl, a dimension traveler and Transformers together? Chaos
1. Case File of Penelope Winther AKA Penny

Mutant Case File.

Mutant 0000128453

Name: Penelope (Penny) Winther.

Age: 16.

Height: 5'3.

Powers: Can turn into any metal. Poisin in her fangs and on her nails, Flexibility, Super strength.

Apperance: Purple Scales, White hair, Black eyes, No whites, Fangs, Long and sharp nails, Tail, about 1 meter long.

Disabilities: No tastebuds, Born wthout them, Cannot smell anything, Cannot taste anything.

Likes: Creepy things (, Vampires, Ect.), Nature, Technology, Music, Dancing, Weird things (.), Her scales, Gymnastics, Hanging upsidedown, Scaring people.

Dislikes: Preepy girl, Jocks, Cheerleaders, Bullies, Know-it-alls, Geniuses, Stupid Questions, Her nails, People commenting on her Scales in a bad way.

Personality: Fun loving, Playful, Outgoing, can be shy when meeting new people, Is very protective Warning: If threatening be Vary careful, May trick.

WARNING TO ANY AGENT:

DO **NOT** LET HER BITE YOU, HER **POISINS** ARE ONLY **CURED BY HER ****SALIVA.**


	2. Chapter 1Such Nice People NOT!

Chapter 1

'The Wonderful Story'

As I skip through the rain I think of what brought me to being in this rain. A town mob trying to kill me, lovely Isn't it? Before they found my house all I was able to get was a bag full of my older brothers clothes that hang losely on my frame.

"Now what would a sixteen year old girl have to do to be skipping in the rain, run out of town, and happy to have baggy clothes?" You ask yourself. Well it simple. It all started when I mutated, Three days of being in so much pain I screamed through the entire thing, my skin changed from a normal pale skin tone to purple, like lavender, and then to scales. After that a tail grew out of my spine, my nails grew, secreting fluid that burned throught the floor boards. Only after my three days of pain did I look at myself in the mirror, to see if anything else changed. I gasped. The first thing I saw was my eyes went from ocean blue, to completely black. No whites in my eyes. Only black. As I gasped I noticed that my teeth did not look right. I had grown fangs in place of where my eye teeth were. I started to sob, but no tears came out. Without thinking i licked my eyes with my elongated tounge. I gasped and weeped even harder.

I went out to the doctor to see whqat was wrong with me, but when I went outside the sun hurt my new eyes, so I grabbed my brothers shades along with his hoodie. You see in my little home town we have only heard about mutants. At the time I did not know what was happening to me. When I got to the doctors, Everyone went silent. Then someone screamed "A MUTANT!"

As I ran for my life out of our small town of Le Pomme De Terre I have Crossed the boarder from Canada to the good old US of A, Land of the free and of most of the population of mutants, Yes I was run out of the Land of Acceptance. The Stewpot of the World. Halfway to the boarder I went to ask a man where I was. He took one look at me a ran off screaming like a little girl. I mean, COME ON! If I wanted to scare you I would pop up from behind a bush and roar at you or something.

But I digress, As I skip through the rain I notice a great big tree that would look perfect for sleeping in. "Beggers can't be choosers." I think to myself as I toss my bag up into the tree. I scale the tree in seconds and find a nice comfortable branch to sleep on. I curl myself up and slowly fall asleep thinking "If someone wakes me up tomorrow I can start moving."


	3. Chapter 2 HEY! THATS MY TAIL!

Chapter 2

The Next day

I wake up to someone pulling on my tail. "Dude! Get your bloody hands off my tail! You have no clue how much that hurts, you pulling on it like that!" I jump down to see a young man standing there with a shocked expression on his face. "What lizard got your tongue?" I ask him. I look at him, His hair sleeked back like he was in the car when he was styling his hair. His face went from shocked to smiling. We look at each other for a minute, he brakes the silence "Your a mutant"

I laugh "What tipped you off? The scales or the Tail?" He thinks for a moment mockingly. "The tail." he says sarcastically. I may forgive him yet.

"You with the x-dorks?" He asked me. "Are they a band or something?" He just smiles "Never mind, You have some place to stay?"

I point to the tree "There."

"I mean a place with roof and running water." he says while rolling his eyes

"Oh, then no." I say with a smile. "Would you like to stay at a boarding house live at?It's a great place for people like us." He says. "Your a Mutant? You don't look it." I say tilting my head bit. Suddenly he is not in front of me anymore. I look around and I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around quickly to seehim standing there with a smirk on his face. "I'm a speedster." I smiles "Okay speedster what's your name?" "Pedro."

"Cool I'm Penelope, But people call me Penny." I say as I shake his hand, he grins and starts to pull me in a random direction. "Come on! the guys will be so happy to meet you! I was the only one going to school anyway. You'll get to meet them all in one go if were lucky!" "Hold on! I need to get my stuff! It's still in the tree!" I say with a laugh as I free my hand from his. I quickly climb up the tree like a lizard, grab my backpack filled with all of my belongings and jumped down with a twist in my flip.

"Where to?" I say as he smiles. He quickly picks me up bridal style, backpack and all, and we zoom off. I 'Woot!' as he runs, he smiles and goes faster until we reach a big house that looks like it's been though a couple of wars. "Nice house! Love the look!" I say as I hop out of his arms. He looks at me like I'm crazy. "What? It has more character than any other house I've seen!" He zooms into the house leaving the door open for me. "Okay, I'll follow you." I say while pointing towards the door. As I enter the house I walk into what looks like the dishes all over with a couple of rags on the stove handle. "You guys need a maid... Seriously.." I say as I walk though the door to the living room. I look around and I see a very paleboy, a very chubby one, and Pedro. "Hey, what up?" I say forgetting my hood up and they can't see my face.

"Yo, she's a mutie? she don't look it man." The pale one says. I look at him and say "Well you don't look it either, you just look like you need some sun dude." I take off my hood and stick my toung out at him. He jumps back a bit at the site of my face. I start to laugh my tail off "Your face! BWAHAHAHA! I with I had a camera! HA HA HA HA HA!" he looks at me then to Pedro who shrugs. "Sorry but your face was priceless!" I say as I try to stop laughing. "Yo, your mutations is freaky man!" "Why thank you! Oh and the tongue is naturally like that. Was born without tastbuds. So no taste or smell. Oh but the mutation is kinda spitting it see?" I stick my tongue out and wiggle the two parts. "Well that explains who you came in here like nothing was wrong, You can't smell anything!This place stinks to high heaven! Thanks to Toad and Blob.." Pedro says as he motions to the two boys as they start to yell at him. "Let me guess... Blob?" I say as I motions to the cubby one "And Toad?" I say as I motion to the pale one. They both stop yelling at Pedro to nod at me. "Soooo... Anything to disgusting and smelly for you guys to eat?" Toad nods "Yeah Blob made something like that, but we didn't dare to eat it. Why?" I look at him like its the most obvious thing in the world "'Cause I'm hungry. Where is it?" Toad points to a bowl, I walk over to it and without looking I eat it all. I look back to the boys and Pedro is looking like he is going to be sick. "Hello, I can't taste it at all. As long as there wasn't any poison in it I'm fine. Can't be picky if you can't tell."I say as I shrug and flop onto a seat on the couch. "So, If I'm living here too, What do I gotta do? HA! I rhymed! ain't it a crime?" I say with a laugh. Pedro suddenly goes all serious on me "For one, Don;t go and blow up the house, Secondly Misteak said we all have to get jobs, Might be hard in your case, not many people want to hire mutants. Oh and go to school." He shrugs at the last rule. "Don't expect me to get perfect on the school thing, but why is not blowing up the house one of the rules?" I ask while tiling my head. Toad shudders as he says "Don't ask."

There is a moment of silence before I say "So... Which way to my room?" Pedro shrugs "Do you mind being beside Toad? The room stinks from him but I don't think that will bother you much." I nod "Show me the way Toad" He hops up the stairs to a door. I open it to find it is actually really big. A queen sized bed in the corner, a desk with a chair, and a large window with a large tree branch leaning on the side of the house just outside of the window. I throw my stuff onto the bed, Open the window, and quickly climb out onto the tree branch, and lay down. I close my eyes and smile while saying "I love it!" I quickly flip so I'm hanging upside down from the branch. I feel the branch shudder and I look up to see that Toad has hopped onto the branch with me. "You, yo, Are weird." "Why thank you Toad! I like to be!" I hoist myself up and we enter the room again. "The bathroom is just across the hall" He says as he nods towards the door. I put on my sunglasses while saying "So whats your mutation?" Suddenly his tongue shoots out and grabs my glasses. He smiles as he takes the shades off his tongue and puts them on. "Cool! You know how I look like a lizard right?" I say as he nods. "Watch this." My scales start to flip themselves overas they change colour. Once they are all the same colour I take one off and hand it to him. "Whats up with this yo?" I laugh. "My scale is now pure solid gold. That little feature came in handy when I was on the road. But I can only pull some many off. It is my skin you know. It's better when I shed. A entire suit of gold scales, just waiting to be melted down into a solid 24k gold bar." I explain to him as he looks at the scale in wonder. He jumps up and starts to drag me out of the room and down the stairs while yelling "YO! GUYS! Check this out!" The boys come over to where Toad and I are. He shows them the scale I gave him and says "Scally here can shed gold! Go on Penny! Do it again!" I shrug and as I shrug my scales turn into gold. I swear I saw Perdo's eyes turn into dollar signs, as Blob had a far off look on his face like he was imagining something wonderful.

"So..." Pedro says as he puts a arm around my shoulder "When do you normally shed?" I shrug. "I think its every two months, I have only been a mutant for about three months now." I say casually like I was talking about the weather. "Okay, You don't need a job. But! Every time you shed make sure you shed gold and give it to me." Pedro says. I shrug off his arm and say "I think I will give my scales to the adult of this place rather than you. Then this place could be fixed up and have some type of maid or something here. But I do want some jewlery too... Okay most of my scales go to the adult... Yeah about half.. Thats a good amount.." I start to mumble before looking at Toad. "Oh Toad, You can keep that scale. I don't need it." He smiles and hops up to his room. "What about us?" Blob says. I sigh, peel off two scales and hand them one each. "Here, Just don't expect it all the time. Those are pretty much my skin and it hurts to peel them off. If you want more you will either have to wait until I shed... Or get on my good side! Dun Dun DUUUUNNN!" I wave my hands in the air for effect and change my scales back into their normal selves. I laugh at their sullen faces and walk up to my room for a good night sleep. I almost close my door but suddenly Pedro's right in front of me saying "You have been registered for school. Your going tomorrow, so you better get a good nights sleep. Your going to need it. I smile at him, nod, shut the door and finally collapse onto my bed, asleep before my head hits the pillow.


	4. PIPA WARNING!

Okay, so there's this bill called PIPA and it will take away this site! It will burn it in hell and nobody wants that! So, vote against! Vote against I say! Here are the details!

This content has been found in violation of H.R. 3261 S.O.P.A. and has been removed.-

Every story on this site if SOPA and PIPA pass Congress.

So, there's a bill in Congress called PIPA.

If passed (and at this rate, they'll probably be), they would let the government basically go apeshit on internet content and censor it.

This means that would be completely and utterly SHUT DOWN.

This congressional jackassery will commence on January 24th! If you wish to preserve not only this site, but your liberty, call your state senators! I'll just leave this list of their phone numbers at the bottom.

Think, guys- is over TWO MILLION MEMBERS strong! If we all called up these guys, then there would be absolutely NO WAY THIS MALARKEY WOULD SQUEEZE THROUGH THE GOVERNMENT'S ASSCHEEKS!

So call your senators today and tell them to vote against PIPA! We can do this! If you see this, put something in a new chapter of an existing story! Spread the word!

AK, Lisa Murkowski, 907-456-0233

AL, Jefferson Sessions, 334-244-7017

AL, Richard Shelby, 205-759-5047

AR, John Boozman, 479-725-0400

AR, Mark Pryor, 501-324-6336

AZ, Jon Kyl, 602-840-1891

AZ, John McCain, 602-952-2410

CA, Barbara Boxer, 510-286-8537

CA, Dianne Feinstein, 415-393-0707

CA, ON, Meghan Morgan 905-549-6596

CO, Michael Bennet, 303-455-7600

CT, Richard Blumenthal, 860-258-6940

CT, Joseph Lieberman, 860-549-8463

DE, Thomas Carper, 302-573-6291

DE, Chris Coons, 302-573-6345

FL, Bill Nelson, 407-872-7161

FL, Marco Rubio, 305-418-8553

GA, C. Saxby Chambliss, 770-763-9090

GA, John Isakson, 770-661-0999

HI, Daniel Akaka, 808-522-8970

HI, Daniel Inouye, 808-541-2542

IA, Charles Grassley, 515-288-1145

IA, Thomas Harkin, 515-284-4574

ID, Michael Crapo, 208-334-1776

ID, James Risch, 208-342-7985

IL, Richard Durbin, 312-353-4952

IL, Mark Kirk, 312-886-3506

IN, Daniel Coats, 317-554-0750

IN, Richard Lugar, 317-226-5555

KS, Pat Roberts, 913-451-9343

KY, Mitch McConnell, 502-582-6304

KY, Rob Portman, 361-576-1231

LA, Mary Landrieu, 225-389-0395

LA, David Vitter, 337-262-6898

MA, Scott Brown, 617-565-3170

MA, John Kerry, 617-565-8519

MD, Barbara Mikulski, 410-962-4510

ME, Susan Collins, 207-945-0417

ME, Olympia Snowe, 207-874-0883

MI, Carl Levin, 313-226-6020

MI, Debbie Stabenow, 517-203-1760

MN, Al Franken, 651-221-1016

MN, Amy Klobuchar, 612-727-5220

MO, Roy Blunt, 816-471-7141

MO, Claire McCaskill, 816-421-1639

MS, Thad Cochran, 601-965-4459

MS, Roger Wicker, 601-965-4644

MT, Max Baucus, 406-657-6790

MT, Jon Tester, 406-449-5401

NC, Richard Burr, 910-251-1058

NC, Kay Hagan, 336-333-5311

ND, Kent Conrad, 701-258-4648

ND, John Hoeven, 701-250-4618

NE, Mike Johanns, 308-632-6032

NE, E. Benjamin Nelson, 402-441-4600

NH, Kelly Ayotte, 603-622-7979

NH, Jeanne Shaheen, 603-647-7500

NJ, Frank Lautenberg, 973-639-8700

NJ, Robert Menendez, 973-645-3030

NM, Jeff Bingaman, 505-346-6601

NM, Tom Udall, 505-346-6791

NV, Dean Heller, 775-686-5770

NV, Harry Reid, 702-388-5020

NY, Kirsten Gillibrand, 212-688-6262

NY, Charles Schumer, 212-486-4430

OH, Sherrod Brown, 216-522-7272

OK, James Inhofe, 918-748-5111

OK, Tom Coburn, 918-581-7651

OR, Jeffery Merkley, 503-326-3386

PA, Robert Casey, 570-941-0930

PA, Pat Toomey, 610-434-1444

RI, John Reed, 401-943-3100

RI, Sheldon Whitehouse, 401-453-5294

SC, Jim DeMint, 864-233-5366

SC, Lindsey Graham, 864-250-1417

SD, Tim Johnson, 414-276-7282

SD, John Thune, 605-334-9596

TN, Lamar Alexander, 615-736-5129

TN, Bob Corker, 423-756-2757

TX, John Cornyn, 512-469-6034

TX, Kay Hutchison, 214-361-3500

UT, Orrin Hatch, 801-524-4380

UT, Mike Lee, 801-524-5933

VA, Mark Warner, 804-775-2314

VA, James Webb, 804-771-2221

VT, Patrick Leahy, 802-863-2525

VT, Bernard Sanders, 802-862-0697

WA, Patty Murray, 206-553-5545

WI, Ron Johnson, 605-332-8896

WI, Herbert Kohl, 414-297-4451

WV, Joe Manchin, 304-342-5855

WV, John Rockefeller, 304-347-5372

WY, John Barrasso, 307-261-6413

WY, Michael Enzi, 307-682-6268

This is no joke people! Vote against to save this lovely place!


End file.
